Nachts gehört er mir
by Nuya
Summary: OneShot! Slash! Eine Nacht von vielen im Leben von Sirius und Remus während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Wie 'Nachts' zu 'Tagsüber' wird.


oOoOoOo

**Nachts gehört er mir** - OneShot

**Disclaimer:** Die Idee gehört mir, die Figuren JKR.

**Pairing:** SB/RL (Slash)

oOoOoOo

**Nachts gehört er mir**

„Geht es dir gut?" Sirius' Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch Remus verstand jedes Wort so klar, als ob sie in die Luft geschrieben worden wären.

Er drehte sich seinem Freund zu, sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen.

„Ja." Seine Stimme glich einem Krächzen, doch er wusste das sein Gegenüber ihn verstanden hatte. Ein Vorteil des Animagi-Seins. So langsam konnte Sirius von seinem Hundegehör und den tierischen Sinnen profitieren. Auch Remus hatte ein besseres Gehör, seit er fünf war.

Das Mondlicht mischte sich in die schwärze der Nacht und durchbrach in feinen Strahlen die Dunkelheit im Raum. Remus hatte sich sein Hemd wieder über gezogen, aber die Knöpfe nicht geschlossen, doch Sirius hatte es gleich ganz aus gelassen. Es war ein warmer Sommertag gewesen und die Hitze war noch über Stunden in die Nacht hinein zu spüren.

Remus merkte nach langer Zeit des Sitzens auf dem Fußboden, mit dem Rücken an der Wand, wie der dumpfe Schmerz seiner Kehrseite schlimmer wurde.

Er versuchte sich anders hinzusetzen und sich dabei so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, um kein Geräusch in ihrem Schweigen zu verursachen.

Das Rascheln von Stoff und das Schaben von Jeans auf Holz blieb aber nicht ungehört und so war Remus grade mit viel hin und her ein Stück von der Wand weggerückt, als ihn plötzlich zwei Arme fassten und er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam, den Kopf auf Sirius' Beinen. Der Werwolf atmete erstaunt aus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie er die Luft angehalten hatte, aufgrund der plötzlichen Berührung. „Sag doch was..", hatte Sirius nur gemurmelt.

Er sah Sirius nun von unten an, doch Sirius' Blick war über ihn hinweg auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet. Nur seine Hand auf Remus' nacktem Bauch war voll auf den Gryffindor konzentriert. Fast mechanisch, aber zärtlich und langsam fuhren seine Finger kleine Kreise auf der empfindlichen Haut. Mehr als ein Mal musste sich Remus zusammenreißen, seine Hand nicht weg zu schieben, wenn sie über die kleinen und großen Narben strich oder zu weit seitlich streichelten. Auch Werwölfe waren kitzelig.

In Situationen wie diesen war Sirius der Sanfte, der Gefühlvolle und der, der Zärtlichkeiten verteilte, ohne welche einzufordern. Remus erstaunte diese Seite immer wieder, denn nie würde er während des Tages erwarten, diese Seite erleben zu können.

Tagsüber war Sirius der Coole, der Unnahbare und der, dem andere egal waren. Aber auch der, der sich von Remus beruhigen lies und nicht drauf los zauberte, sobald er Severus Snape sah. Tagsüber gehörte er allen. James und sogar Peter oder den anderen Schülern und Lehrern.

Nachts gehörte er ihm. Ihm ganz allein.

Nachts gehörten Remus Sirius' Augen, die ihn ansahen, als wäre er das schönste was der Black je gesehen hatte.

Nachts gehörten Remus Sirius' Haare, die sich im neckischen Rumtollen in sein Gesicht verirrten und seine Nasenspitze kitzelten.

Nachts gehörten Remus Sirius' Hände, die leicht zitternd über Remus' Körper fuhren und die feinen Linien nachzogen.

Nachts gehörte Sirius Remus. Und niemand würde das je ändern, das wurde Remus jede Nacht wieder klar.

Denn jede Nacht erwartete er, das Sirius sich von ihm abwenden würde. Weil er aussah wie er aussah, tat was er tat und war was er war. Ein Junge, ein Mann, ein guter Freund und ein Werwolf.

Doch Sirius blieb.

Jede Nacht bewies er Remus, das er genau das und genau der war, wen und was Sirius wollte.

Er strich immer sanft über die Narben, die Remus sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Er dankte ihm durch Zärtlichkeiten, das Remus tagsüber der ausgeglichene Vertrauensschüler war, der ihn zur Ruhe brachte und er liebte ihn, weil er war, wer er war. Ein Junge, ein Mann, seine Liebe, sein Leben.

„Wir müssen bald zurück...", Remus hatte die Stille nicht mehr ausgehalten und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bemerkt. Er und Sirius gingen immer bei Sonnenaufgang zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, genau passend, vor den ersten Frühaufstehern.

Sirius Blick haftete noch eine Weile an der Wand, dann sah er Remus an.

Die Hand auf Remus Bauch wanderte langsam von seinem Bauch zu seiner Brust und seinen Hals hinauf. Dieser Blick und die sanften Berührungen ließen Remus einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, der ihm eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Sirius lachte leise auf, als er die feinen Unebenheiten unter seinen Fingern spürte. „Man sollte meinen du gewöhnst dich langsam daran." Remus lächelte zurück. „Es wäre sehr traurig, wenn ich mich jemals daran gewöhnen würde..."

Als er sich auf die Ellenbogen abstützt hatte kam ihm Sirius bereits entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich.

Wie schon einmal in dieser Nacht entfuhr Remus ein leises Stöhnen, als sich Sirius' Zunge über seine Lippen ihren Weg in seinen Mund bahnte. Er bemerkte wie seine Arme weich wurden unter diesen Berührungen und fast wären sie eingeknickt, doch Sirius hielt ihn mit fest, drückte ihn an sich, so, dass er sich nicht selbst stützen musste.

Remus' nun frei Hände wanderten den nackten Rücken des Gryffindor hoch und runter. Als sich Sirius' Zunge dann von seinem Mund löste und auf den Weg über seinen Körper machte, fuhr er in Sirius' dichtes, dunkles Haar und krallte sich fest, als die Zunge an den Brustwarzen angekommen war und sie umspielte. Während seiner Erkundungstour hatte Sirius Remus auf den kühlen Boden gelegt und sich über ihn gebeugt.

Hände erkundeten den Köper des Anderen und Zungen fuhren über die empfindlichsten Stellen.

Und zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht bewies Sirius Remus, das genau er, Remus, der war den er wollte. Er, dieses Lustspiel und dieser Körper war, was Sirius wollte. Er ließ ihn seine Zweifel vergessen.

Und auch tagsüber konnte man, wenn man ganz genau hinsah, das ein oder andere Zwinkern und liebevolle Lächeln sehen, mit dem Sirius Remus bewies, das er nur ihm gehörte. Weit über die Nacht hinaus.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N:** Schreibblockade lässt grüßen... Für meine Geschichten reicht es im Moment leider nicht, aber wenn ich mal eine halbe Stunde Zeit habe, fällt mir für alles andere was ein... °grml° Ich hoffe ich werde euch nicht noch lange warten lassen, das tut mir nämlich wirklich Leid und ich hoffe, das ihr diesen OneShot als kleine Entschädigung annehmt. °g°

Ganz lieben Gruß, Geno


End file.
